Hibiki Shikyoin
is the main antagonist who debuts in the second season of PriPara. Hibiki is a first year in high school and the grandchild of one of Paprika Private Academy's chairman investors. Her alter ego in PriPara is the , who makes her first appearance in Episode 57 stealing Dressing Flower's PriTickets. Her preferred brand is Brilliant Prince. Personality At first glance Hibiki comes off as a kind and charming individual who's also fairly humble, however, it's soon revealed that's not entirely the case. In reality, she is cunning and manipulative, seeming to have no problem using others for her own agenda. If something doesn't go her way, she has no problem throwing whoever was involved away as shown with her reaction to Fuwari rejecting her initial princess invitation having found friends she wants to be with. She also appears to have no problem taking matters into her own hands, as shown when she was willing to steal Dressing Flower's DreTickets. Many of Hibiki's mannerisms are very similar to that of Gloria's before she changed for the better, such as appearing to disregard things like friendship as meaningless and the willingness to go extremes for their goals. Hibiki is fixated on finding the "Best Princess" for reasons that are currently unknown. She believes that not everyone can be an idol, which, given the nature of series, makes her appear nihilistic and cynical. Because many of her motives are shrouded in mystery, this, combined with her personality gives her an overall shady character. Hibiki hates sentence-enders, and whenever hears one, she freaks out. Appearance Hibiki is a fair-skinned young woman with sharp, long-eyelashed, lime-green eyes. Hibiki has short, silver hair worn in a boys cut that frames the face. The bangs are long spikes that slope to the side. Her voice is much like a male voice. As a child, her hair was much longer and were in curly locks. She retained her boyish voice, except it was a bit higher. Relationships * [[Faruru|'Faruru']] - Calls her, 'Princess Faruru'. Often at night, Hibiki would go to see Faruru in her Phantom Thief outfit and ask her to join her Dream Team. Later on, she joined Hibiki 'and Fuwari in Tricolore. * [[Fuwari Midorikaze|'Fuwari Midorikaze]]' '- When Fuwari was running around the Palps singing, Hibiki's horse Maxi ran away from Hibiki to go to Fuwari. Hibiki then met Fuwari and asked her to be a princess. Later on, he sent Fuwari to Parajuku to perform in PriPara and become the 'Ultimate Princess'. Their relationship dropped when Fuwari turned down the Princess Candidate but later joined Hibiki 'and Faruru in Tricolore. * [[Meganii Akai|'Meganii Akai]]' '- Hibiki replaced Meganii and turned PriPara into CelePara. However, the title was soon returned to Meganii and PriPara turned back to normal. * [[Andou|'Andou']]' '- Hibiki's butler. Sometimes Hibiki asked Andou to enter PriPara to do some of her work. Also Hibiki's assistant manager in PriPara. * [[Leona West|'Leona West']]' '- Asked Leona to stand-in for a movie rehearsal in order to answer his question "Why do you dress up as a guy?" in Episode 74. * [[Mirei Minami|'Mirei Minami']]' '- Accepted Hibiki's challenge in Episode 73. * [[Ajimi Kiki|'Ajimi Kiki']]' '- Calls Hibiki, 'Kurukuru Chan. She knew Hibiki from childhood. Ajimi tried every day to become Hibiki's friend but Hibiki didn't believe in friends and thought they were a lie. Significant Coords * Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord - Every time she Cyalume Changes (Episode 73 - Episode 114) and her Casual Coord (Episode 50 - Episode 73). * Military Look Coord - Her Casual Coord (Episode 73 - Present). * Thieving Genius Coord - The coord she used to steal the other team's coords. * Super Cyalume Hibiki Coord - Her Super Cyalume Coord. * PriPari of Flowers Rouge Coord - Tricolore Unit Coord. Etymology * can be split up into three parts. , means purple, keeping up with the S2 main characters' color theme. means capital city and means institution. * means to echo or resound, representing the sense of hearing. Trivia *Hibiki is the first main character to be initially an antagonist until she becomes a protagonist because of her love for PriPara. **However, she is technically the 2nd main antagonist in the entire series. The first would be Gloria. *Hibiki is the first known celebrity type Idol. *Hibiki is the second oldest out of the main characters. *Hibiki is the second character in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara franchise to be named "Hibiki", the first being Hibiki Toudou from Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. *Hibiki's silhouette can be seen in Dream Parade alongside Fuwari and Ajimi (and temporarily Faruru). *She was named , having won the "Mr. Universe World Prince of the Year" tournament. *She was looking for idols who fit her ideals in order to create her own Dream Team. In the end, she chose Faruru, Sophie, Shion, Mikan, and herself, represented as figurines on a model of the Dream Theater. *Hibiki was revealed to be a girl in Episode 73. *She is the first character to use a Cyalume Coord for a debut live. *She is the first character to have a Cyalume Coord as her first casual coord. *She is the first character to make a Cyalume Fairy change outside the Dream Theater. *Hibiki is the second idol with a mistaken gender. The first was Leona. **Ironically, they were mistaken for the opposite gender of each other. *As of episode 74, her rank in PriPara is "Charismatic Idol," the fourth level of the Top Idol Class. *Hibiki's birthday falls on March 27th. **Her Zodiac sign is Aries. **Her birthday fell on Easter 2016. *She replaced Meganii Akai in off voice in Episode 78. *She is afraid of Ajimi because of her erratic personality, which resulted in her cutting her hair into a boy's cut to look boyish enough to not be recognized as a girl by Ajimi or anyone else. **As a result, she's one of the characters to show the most fearful expressions so far. *She used to be called "Kuru Kuru-chan" by Ajimi. *As of Episode 84, Hibiki's backstory was explained by Ajimi. *Hibiki explains to Faruru that she wants to become a Vocal Doll in Episode 84. *She is the second main character not to wear a Paprika Private Academy uniform. *In Episode 89, Hibiki did her first proper Cyalume Change. *Hibiki in the game is the only one available to do Platinum Airy. *Originally, before her designs were complete Hibiki had a red and gold color scheme and longer hair. *She is the only Unit leader to receive her Super Cyalume Coord last. *It can be assumed that Hibiki considers Chiri a genius or prodigy. In episode 134, a figure of Chiri can be seen in a box labeled tensai, meaning genius or prodigy. *She shares some physical traits with Rei Kizaki from the Aikatsu Stars Series. **These two characters are also very "prince-like". **They are also told to be a "prince" by some characters from their respective animes. **Both have platinum grayish colored hair. **Both have light green eyes. *She also shares the same charismatic & prideful traits with Tsubasa Otori from Metal Fight Beyblade (manga version) **They both have the same role as one of the main protagonist **They both also have the same hair color (also applies to the anime version of Tsubasa) **However, Hibiki's VA's (Mitsuki Saiga) role in Metal Fight Beyblade (anime version) was not to voice Tsubasa, but instead to voice Li Chi-yun Li (during Metal Masters (anime) Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion & Metal Fury Metal Fight Beyblade 4D) *She shares her given name with Hibiki Todo from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. **She also shares it with Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody from Suite Pretty Cure♪. **She also shares it with Hibiki Tachibana from the Senki Zesshō Symphogear franchise. **She also shares it with Hibiki Ganaha from THE iDOLM@STER. **She also shares it with Hibiki Tenshō from Aikatsu! Friends. *She is the second character in the Pretty series that is masked and talks about revolution **The first would be Prism Ace Category:Idol Category:Main Character Category:S2 Main Character Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Paprika Private Academy High School Student Category:Celeb Idol Category:Female Category:Brilliant Prince User Category:Celepara Opera Company Member Category:Tricolore Member Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist